Empty House
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Fic based on Lauren's line in tonight's (4/2/13) episode. For the Joey&Lauren girls, especially Laura, Abie and Brogan. Thank you for all the support, let me know what you think!


"Lauren?" Joey called out, letting himself in through the back door of number 5. "Babe?" Joey sighed, just his luck. Had the chance to spend time with his gorgeous girlfriend in an empty house, and then they saw her Dad. They decided they'd go see their own sisters, her to sort out what to do next money wise with Abs, and him to discuss Michael with Alice. Not that she listened.

Lauren walked into the kitchen and let out a shriek. Hand clutched to her chest, she spoke "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She obviously hadn't heard him, he ran his gaze over her. Hair pulled out, no make-up and a loose dressing gown, with her gorgeous legs on show.

She clicked her fingers to get his attention, smirking at him as his gaze met hers. "Got your attention now?" she said, laughter evident in his voice. He hmm'd just grinned at her, and ran his gaze back over her body. Looking back up at her, he could see a slight blush on her cheeks.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, he opened his arms for her to walk in to which she did, and he pulled her closer so pretty much every part of their body was touching.

He brushed a kiss against her lips, pulling away when she started to response. "Empty house huh?" he whispered, brushing his lips against her temple as a feather light kiss.

She pulled her upper body away from him so she could look at him, lower bodies still touching and his arms wrapped around her. "Hmmm yeah." He smirked at her. "Which means you should probably go" She stepped away from him, sexy grin on her face. "Excuse me?" He took a step towards her.

"You should go. So I can have a nice relaxing bath." She smirked, and took another step away from him. "With candles and" she paused, making sure she still had his attention. "And some music." Another step away. "By myself. In this empty house."

She paused again, with a fake dramatic breathe. "With no family to interrupt my alone time" She took one more step away, this putting her right by the kitchen door. She smirked at him. "So you should probably go babes." He groaned at her, and with two steps, his strides were longer than hers, had her pushed up against the doorframe.

He crushed his lips against hers, hard. She moaned into the kiss, as he lifted her up, one hand on her thigh, thumb tracing patterns on her bare skin, close to where her dressing gown ended, the other hand under her bum, holding her up.

"Not going anywhere" he muttered against her lips, before starting another intense kiss. She pulled away from air, raising an eyebrow "You're not?" He groaned and kissed her fiercely again before pulling back. "Well not unless you want me to?" He started to lower her down, whilst kissing and sucking her neck to moan. "Answer the question Lauren." He said, voice vibrating against her skin.

He pulled back to look at her, she looked dazed and couldn't place the question. He thought she looked gorgeous like this. "Want me to go?" She shook her head and tried to pull him back in for a kiss but he held back.

"Was that a no? Because I'm gonna stick around for as long as you want me Lauren". This teasing banter had taken a more serious turn, but he knew this was still a sore spot for Lauren, and probably would be for quite a long time. Only time, and he could change that.

"So if you want me, not just like that" he smirked at her "If you want me around, for long term. Then I will be." He tipped her chin, making her look at him, eyes slightly watery. "Want me to stay then?" he whispered against her forehead.

"Yeah" she whispered back. Tipping her face towards him, he leaning in to kiss her more softly this time, making both of them breathless. "I love you" she said in to his neck, when they pulled apart for air. "I know" he said cockily with a smirk, causing her to laugh and fake slap him on the arm. "Guess I kind of love you back."

She grinned, and leaned in to kiss him before stepping away from him. He raised an eyebrow questionly. "Seeing as the house is empty though..." her voice trailed off, as she started to walk away from him, hips swinging causing Joey's gaze to look her up down again. "I think I'll have that bath" she said with a laugh, as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Unless I get a better offer" she said, running up the stairs. He groaned, she never failed to surprise him sometimes. "I think I definitely have a better offer for you" he said, following her, reaching the bottom of the stairs. He could hear her moving upstairs. "Hmm I don't know I think I'll need some persuading" she called down the stairs, laughter in her voice, as he started up the stairs.


End file.
